


综英美-完美关系1（蝙蝠侠x你）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: Batman - Fandom, Bruce Wayne - Fandom, DC - Fandom, 乙女向 - Fandom, 布鲁斯韦恩 - Fandom, 男神x你, 综英美, 蝙蝠侠 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 不知道大家有没有看过那个王府在连生了七个男孩以后终于喜得千金的沙雕小说情节灵感就源自于此要什么竹马天降有哥哥还不够吗可以带入主宇宙世界观也可以当做平行世界来看界限比较模糊总之观众姥爷们就怎么舒服怎么来DC主宇宙里设定布鲁斯是人类最强肉体极限来着当时就在想如果放开了做的话应该没有哪个女孩子能受得了他的体力吧_(:з」∠)_如果我的肾给力的话最后就来个集合（给大家表演一个挖坑埋自己哈哈哈）霸道色气大哥布鲁斯篇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	综英美-完美关系1（蝙蝠侠x你）骨科R

从记事起你的生命中似乎就只剩下哥哥们了，虽然他们性格迥异，还都有一些奇奇怪怪的危险能力，但对你这个唯一的妹妹却是打心底里的疼爱。父母的概念只存在于哥哥们轻描淡写的几句话里，你听得懵懵懂懂，也并不太能理解。既然理解不了那就不要去想了，按照哥哥们的话来讲，你只需要知道他们是你在这个世界上最重要的人，就足够了。  
夜晚来临之际，你很是自觉地跑到了布鲁斯的房间里，手脚并用地缠在了他的身上，亮晶晶的眼里一闪一闪的满是期待：“大哥，今天是周一，该你陪我一起睡觉了！”把书放在一边，布鲁斯伸手托住了你，本想把你往上抱一抱，却意外地摸到了一片光洁裸露的皮肤。真是越来越大胆了...连内裤都不穿就敢来他的床上...男人的眼睛眯了起来，随即动作轻柔地把你放在了床上。小夜灯散发出的微弱光芒在黑暗的侵蚀下显得有些微不足道，男人背对着光源坐在了你的身边，你有些看不清他的表情，直觉却告诉你现在似乎有些不妙。  
手指探入了裙摆，顺着腰侧缓缓地向上游移，布鲁斯的体温只比你高了那么一点，被抚摸过的地方却让你产生了灼烧一般的错觉。指腹上的薄茧有些粗粝，擦过皮肤的力道就像是大型猫科动物充满爱意的舔舐，温柔中带着点儿自己都没有意识到的危险。“大哥……？”脸颊慢慢的浮现出一丝潮红，身体也软了下来，你低头愣愣的看着男人的手覆上胸前，雪腻的乳球被肆意揉捏成各种形状，那又痒又轻的快感让你忍不住想要去追逐。  
“嗯…大哥…好舒服…还想要…”你下意识挺了挺身体，把自己更彻底地交到了男人的手中，饱含泪水的双眼似是在无声地催促，可他的动作却依旧是不慌不忙，充满了情色意味的爱抚让你的大脑昏昏沉沉，眼看着他的动作越来越慢，你的焦躁也随之到达了顶点。终于忍不住凑过去环住了他的脖子，你急切的送上了自己的亲吻，动作间满是直白到不加掩饰的渴求。柔软湿润的触感自嘴唇传递到大脑，让布鲁斯的身体微微紧绷了起来，也让他的心在浑浊的沼泽里越陷越深。这样天真又懵懂的妹妹…根本不知道自己想要的到底意味着什么，只是直白地顺从着自己内心的欲望，向无比信赖的哥哥张开怀抱去索要更多。这一认知让男人心头火热，饱涨的感情几乎冲破胸口满溢出来，“...想要什么？”他垂下头轻轻地吸吮着少女丰盈的下唇，直到那片可爱的软肉充血变成鲜艳的玫瑰色，他在等待着懵懂的小猎物自投罗网。  
“想要...想要大哥...”  
...好乖。  
尚未反应过来就被脱了个精光，下巴被一只大手捏住抬了起来，布鲁斯的动作温柔中带着不容置疑的意味，强烈的掌控欲在此刻暴露无遗。在那深邃眼神的注视中你下意识闭上了双眼，不敢去看他。  
“...看着我。”沙哑的声音听起来有些危险，少女似乎被吓到了，眼皮颤了颤，迟疑了一下也只能慢慢地睁开眼睛，含羞带怯的眼神让布鲁斯粗重地喘了口气，心脏躁动的几乎快要爆炸。双腿被用力掰开，花穴猝不及防的暴露在男人的眼皮底下，那里早已布满了一层亮晶晶的水光，泥泞的不成样子。  
“只是被大哥看了一眼，就湿成这样...”布鲁斯的话语乍一听有些冰冷，可剧烈起伏着的胸膛却暴露了他的真实状态，狰狞火热的性器抵住穴口磨蹭了两下，布鲁斯的喘息愈发急促了起来，动作也有些控制不住的粗鲁，却在更大程度上刺激到了青涩稚嫩的身体。布鲁斯伸出一只手揽着你，另一只手则握住了火热的性器，硕大的顶端研磨戳刺着滑腻的穴口。身体被完全掌控在男人手中，你紧紧地攀住了布鲁斯的肩膀，线条流畅的肌肉上布满了隐忍的汗珠，看上去完美又性感。他的指腹有些粗糙，在肉茎划过穴口的同时恶劣地揉搓花蒂，小腹里涌出的一阵阵酸麻让你说不出话来，只能哽咽着在从未体会过的快感中任由布鲁斯把你抛上天空。  
“大哥...大哥…嗯...好舒服…还想要...”气喘吁吁地躺倒在床上，高潮过后迎来的却是更深的空虚，陌生的感觉让你不知道怎样才能更准确地表达，只能红着脸求助的看着布鲁斯。直白的态度极大地取悦了布鲁斯，那一声声娇娇软软的“大哥”让他愈发沉浸在这背德的快感中无法自拔。  
身体被缓慢而又坚定地贯穿，紧致娇嫩的内壁拉扯着产生的钝痛几乎让你昏厥过去，从小被娇宠着长大的你哪里体会过这样可怕的痛楚，才刚被顶入一点就抽抽噎噎地哭了起来：“大哥...好痛...”被紧紧绞住的感觉并不好受，布鲁斯忍得满头大汗，几乎控制不住想要用力挺腰的冲动。粗粗的喘了口气，疼痛哭泣着的模样让布鲁斯有些心疼，低下头温柔地为你舔去泪水，潮湿急促的吻顺着脸颊向下滑去，掠过敏感的颈窝，锁骨，最后停留在高耸的乳峰。  
舌头围绕乳尖打着转，粗糙的舌面狠狠的摩擦着最为敏感的地方，仿佛被电流击中一般的酥麻让你忍不住挺直了腰，花穴里变得湿软滑腻起来。痛楚也渐渐地消失不见，取而代之的则是从未体会过的奇异快感。“大哥...嗯...好喜欢...”少女的脸颊布满红晕，微微眯起的双眼里满是情欲的颜色。“…喜欢什么？”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，用力地一插到底，看着你因受不了刺激而蜷成一团的身体，轻轻笑了出来。  
“哈...啊...好喜欢...好喜欢大哥...”男人猛然狂暴起来的动作让你的大脑完全被捣成了一片浆糊，“喜欢大哥...唔...还是喜欢大哥这样对你？”双腿被用力的掰到最大，布鲁斯强硬的用手指扒开了穴口，抽插的动作又快又狠，每一下都用力地连根没入，撞的你花心酸痒到几乎麻木。“呜...都喜欢...因为...因为是大哥...所以...”在如此激烈的操弄下少女已经有些神志不清，只是依靠着本能断断续续的呢喃着。“哈…啊...大哥做什么...啊…我都喜欢...”  
娇软的呻吟勾起了布鲁斯深埋心中的暴虐欲望，少女充满信赖和恋慕的眼神让他近乎变态的掌控欲得到了极大的满足，他喘息着把你的双腿往下压去，力度大到几乎要把你钉在床上。“大哥…嗯…嗯…呜...不要了…求你...呜呜...受不了了…”男人的体力和精力旺盛到让你感到有些害怕，连续不断的高潮已经让你浑身瘫软到直不起腰来，可布鲁斯却一次都还没发泄过。强有力的大掌掐住了你的腰，一阵头晕目眩之后你被摆成了跪趴的姿势，性器在身体里旋转摩擦时不知戳弄到了哪块软肉，你又一次尖叫着泄了出来。拼尽全力地想要爬离男人的掌控，可布鲁斯的手臂钢铁一般禁锢着让你无法动弹，你只能不住地摇着头，满脸泪痕地继续承受他的操弄。“不...你还能承受更多...呼...不穿内裤就敢来大哥的床上...嗯？”布鲁斯垂下了头，喘息着咬住了你的耳朵，大力的撞击几乎把你顶下床去。“...不是就已经做好被操坏的觉悟吗？”  
淫猥的话语出自一向威严的布鲁斯口中，你几乎有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，怯怯地回头想要看一眼他的表情，却在接触到那暗沉的眼神后控制不住地颤抖了一下。钢蓝色的眼眸里浓墨翻滚，疯狂的占有欲几乎凝为实质，层层叠叠地缠绕在你的身体上，几乎让你喘不过气来。  
灼热的呼吸喷洒在后颈，布鲁斯把脸埋入你的颈窝嗅闻着，脸上是沉迷到极点的扭曲表情，抽插的动作一刻都没有停过，直到你终于承受不住他的占有，软软的昏了过去。粗喘着射在了你的身体里，布鲁斯仍然有些意犹未尽，半硬的巨物留恋着不肯离开那紧致温暖的美妙地方，索性就这样紧紧地抱住了你，额头相抵着一起沉入了梦乡。


End file.
